


卷云

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: ABO/标记
Relationships: 嘉齐如梦 - Relationship, 齐嘉
Kudos: 7





	卷云

焉栩嘉买了个吊椅，还是需要自己组装的那种。张颜齐只当他这几天闲着想做手工，蹲在地上把薄薄一张说明书正反看了看：总共十几个步骤，并没有什么难度。  
只是附赠的工具箱实在难用，粗劣的螺丝刀手柄翘起一个尖尖。焉栩嘉手心被硌出深红的一个圆点，他放下螺丝刀自己按了按，看到掌心的皮肤由粉变白再变回粉。张颜齐拎着一个闪亮又沉重的金属物件进来，几下把剩下的螺丝拧实。  
焉栩嘉坐在地上看他：“我都不知道家里有螺丝刀。”  
“家里确实没有，”张颜齐端详着蛋壳一样椭圆透明的椅身：“我问物业借的。”  
焉栩嘉长长地哦了一声，他站起来欣赏成品，伸手拨弄透明蛋壳的时候张颜齐无端想到了猫和逗猫棒。他们吭哧吭哧把大理石底座的吊椅移到阳台角落。焉栩嘉出了汗，站在阳台吹风，小区里在修剪杂草，风里混合着青草汁液的味道。

张颜齐去厨房里巡视了一圈，他平时总吃外卖，厨房存货只有几桶挂面和黄瓜番茄鸡蛋，还有一根缨子比本体还长的萝卜。  
张颜齐把那根萝卜拿去给焉栩嘉看，“你看它是不是要成精了，”张颜齐做了个剑入鞘的动作，“你吃萝卜吗？”  
焉栩嘉摇摇头，张颜齐决定放过这条顽强的生命。有焉栩嘉在，外卖是不吃了。他去厨房做番茄鸡蛋面，还很心机地在浇头里放了从冰箱深处挖出来的番茄酱。  
焉栩嘉吃得很香，他脸埋得低，慢条斯理地用筷子绕面条送进嘴里。吃完以后他坐在原地放空，眼神茫然，但也可能只是困了。张颜齐把碗摞起来放进水槽，他留意着焉栩嘉的状态，发现他还没显示出要分化的苗头，悄悄在心里松了口气。

焉栩嘉好长一条人飘过来，从背后抱住他，下巴在肩头蹭一蹭。张颜齐转过头来看他的眼角，很正常，没有任何异样。说不紧张是假的，不论分化成什么都会高烧甚至昏迷，alpha还好些，omega简直是在十八般酷刑里走一遭。张颜齐先前看过资料，就没有哪个omega回忆分化时神色不变的。况且分化的同时意味着性器官成熟，omega的发情期就在分化后的一周里。  
焉栩嘉先前的化验结果，预测34%beta，33%alpha，33%omega，医生都瞠目结舌：简直医学界端碗艺术家。焉栩嘉自己倒不太在意：既然是自己无法决定的事情，那担心也没用。他这几天跟学校请了假，住在张颜齐这里。  
张颜齐一介社畜，最近天天掐着点下班。同事是他发小，知道他心全在小男朋友身上，帮着掩护他撤退。  
张颜齐双手抱拳谢过，同事笑得贼兮兮的：“你这是遇到真爱了啊。”  
张颜齐也笑了笑，同事摆摆手：“快走快走，现在时机正好。”

焉栩嘉躺在吊椅上睡着了。吊椅里塞了三四个软垫，靠着很舒服。他休着法定假，白天送张颜齐出门后继续睡回笼觉，下午就看看书玩玩游戏。前几天张颜齐怕他太无聊，还给他转发了诸如“大学生必读经典100本”“年轻人必看的88部电影”之类的单子。焉栩嘉划拉着那串书单：“大部分我都看过了，”他挪过来亲张颜齐的鼻尖：“而且我不觉得无聊。”  
张颜齐摸摸他的额头，焉栩嘉这几天已经在吃一些药物，可以缓解分化时的痛苦。焉栩嘉睁开眼，人迷迷糊糊地就要往张颜齐身上挨，伸出胳膊环住眼前人的腰。他原本陷在吊椅里，刚刚重心突然转移，差点带着张颜齐一起摔进透明蛋壳。  
张颜齐把他从吊椅里捞出来。焉栩嘉垂着眼说：“好奇怪，这几天总是睡不醒。”

张颜齐心下了然。他哄焉栩嘉去吃饭，焉栩嘉也没动几筷子，眼皮沉得像睁不开。他强撑着去洗了澡，浴室到床的那几步走得很慢，只觉得体内像有东西在敲打一样，整个人昏沉得很。他咚一下栽进床里，张颜齐拿体温计一量，果然是烧起来了。焉栩嘉眼角红得像哭过，嘴唇张张合合发不出什么声音。张颜齐让他就着吸管喝了点水，没过多久焉栩嘉就没意识了。  
他蜷在被子里瑟瑟地抖，张颜齐心里一阵绞痛，但也没办法。他只能隔一个小时给他喂水测体温，把焉栩嘉滚烫的身体抱进怀里。焉栩嘉分化的反应很激烈，虽然整个过程还没结束，张颜齐心里已经猜到了。

他把医院配好的药小心碾碎，用勺子舀了温水化开，给焉栩嘉喂进去。焉栩嘉抓着他的手：“头好痛。”他晃晃脑袋，头发粘在汗湿的额头。张颜齐一晚上几乎没睡，写了500字言辞恳切的请假理由发给领导，终于等到了一个“准”。他长出一口气，摸摸身边终于睡着的焉栩嘉，烧基本退了，看来提前吃药真的很有必要。  
焉栩嘉身上笼着一层淡淡的气味，像清甜的薄荷奶糖。他熟睡的时候胸前轻微起伏着，抱着张颜齐的胳膊不肯放。张颜齐一个有原则正直善良好alpha，就算此时再怎么被焉栩嘉的信息素团团围住，还是只能塞着耳机听大悲咒，最后因为熬了个通宵，自己也没忍住睡着了。  
醒来时耳机线绕在脖子上，张颜齐一圈圈解开。焉栩嘉还没醒，身上甜味更浓，张颜齐小心地把自己的胳膊抽出来，跑去厨房狂喝三大杯冰水。咽下最后一口的时候他听见房间里有动静。焉栩嘉伸了个懒腰，声音还是含混的：“我饿了。”  
张颜齐把牛奶热一热拿过去给他。焉栩嘉闭着眼睛喝完，伸手摸了一下自己脖子后面的腺体：“我是分化成omega了吗？”

“是。”张颜齐用纸巾把他嘴角沾的一点牛奶擦掉。焉栩嘉盘着腿坐起来，整个人窝在张颜齐怀里吸鼻子：“可我怎么闻不到你的信息素。”  
张颜齐无奈：“你最好还是先缓一缓，好好休息。”焉栩嘉很听话地在他怀里点头。他退回到被子里躺好，张颜齐把灯关掉：“再睡一会儿。”

打开搜索引擎，输入“omega如何顺利度过发情期”，十条有九条都写着：找个alpha。言下之意谁都明白。第二性别的分化说不清是人类的进步还是倒退，张颜齐上学时打过不少这样的辩论，争来争去谁都有理。  
焉栩嘉滚烫一个人贴在他身上，身上又凉又甜的味道让张颜齐的脸渐渐热起来。焉栩嘉眉头微微皱着，但也不说话，只是用身体一下下蹭他。张颜齐手伸进他的睡裤里，摸到的是温热湿润。焉栩嘉轻轻喘着，他的意识多半不清醒，体内激素催促着他要更亲近，但他又不是那种会直接提出要做的人。张颜齐俯下身去吻住，舌尖舔着嘴角，焉栩嘉很配合地让他吮，目光难以控制地飘远，看起来就有点娇痴。  
因为焉栩嘉迟迟没有分化，他们过去没有真刀实枪地做过。张颜齐在焉栩嘉湿漉漉的喘息里松开他的舌尖。焉栩嘉胳膊环上来，眼睛还是没有聚焦，张颜齐都不知道他现在有没有独立的意识。他叫一声“嘉嘉”，焉栩嘉好一会才“嗯”了一声。他剥掉焉栩嘉的睡裤，发情期就是很多水，进去的时候很轻松。焉栩嘉呜咽了一声，手指攥着枕套叫了一声。随后他又抿紧了嘴，张颜齐觉得他一脸视死如归的表情有点滑稽。他轻轻吻他的锁骨，在他的腺体附近摩擦一下。焉栩嘉呜的用腿去夹他的腰。动起来的时候快感铺天盖地地压下来，焉栩嘉干脆闭了眼，兜不住的眼泪在脸上一道道滑落，干涸后又叠上新的。  
张颜齐把他翻了个身，往深处顶了几下，焉栩嘉体内剧烈痉挛收缩了几下，忍不住蜷了脚趾射了。高潮的时候人像是悬浮的，焉栩嘉体内还被张颜齐硬热的东西顶着，整个人完全脱力地趴在床上。张颜齐先给他做了个临时标记，而后抽出来，拿湿巾给他擦了擦。

焉栩嘉抱着枕头任他摆布，这会儿好像清醒了一点，他犹豫着开口：“我接下来三天都是这样吗？”  
张颜齐说，你生理课是不是没好好学。焉栩嘉笑着去打他：“我认真听了，”他企图坐起来，但身上使不出力：“我身上好酸。”  
张颜齐很平静地拿额温枪滴了他一下。体温还是偏高，他自己其实也还半硬着。焉栩嘉也意识到，他拽着张颜齐的手，悄悄又释放出一点信息素：“还来吗？”

张颜齐压上来的时候焉栩嘉还仔细辨认了一下张颜齐身上的味道，“像葡萄汁”，焉栩嘉抬眼去看张颜齐，张颜齐的睫毛很长，眉眼的轮廓也深。他们这两天都没什么时间概念，只凭借窗外深深浅浅的光影来大致估算。  
又插进去的那一刻焉栩嘉觉得自己灵魂都在震颤，体内很快就黏黏地涌出体液。张颜齐把他抱起来，焉栩嘉挣了一下。  
“你要干什么？”张颜齐亲一下他的额头，并没有回答他。  
从卧室到阳台十几步路，焉栩嘉生怕自己摔下来，他只能环住张颜齐的脖子，两手紧紧掐着自己的手腕。张颜齐抱着他坐下来，吊椅剧烈摇晃了一下。  
焉栩嘉的背贴着张颜齐的胸口，刚刚坐下去的那一刻焉栩嘉一口气差点没喘上来。张颜齐带着他深呼吸一下，吊椅晃晃悠悠的，性器插在身体深处小幅度磨，有种窒息又爽的感觉。张颜齐扶着焉栩嘉的腰，让他前后上下动一动。焉栩嘉说话都断断续续的：“不行，我动不了。”  
他有点儿委屈：“我现在没力气。”

张颜齐掐着他的臀，引导他左右摆动了几下。这个姿势很深，摆动的时候焉栩嘉连小腿肚都在抽搐。他学着摇了一会儿，整个人往后靠在张颜齐身上，身上的情热一阵阵泛上来。张颜齐被他吸得头皮发麻，就这个姿势射在了他体内。

焉栩嘉蜷成一团窝在吊椅里，他身上盖着毯子，张颜齐伸手拨一下他快扎到眼睛的刘海。焉栩嘉困得根本不想起来，“我就在这里睡会儿。”他嘟囔了一句，张颜齐给他喂了点水。  
他现在有了临时标记，加上发情热已经褪去，算是顺利把分化这个门槛给跨过了。张颜齐起身去把窗帘拉得再严实一点。窗外阳光晃眼，新修剪过的灌木丛矮矮胖胖，有只小猫团在树荫下睡觉。张颜齐没忍住拍了张照片，想等焉栩嘉醒来给他看。房间里浓郁的信息素味道已经淡下来，张颜齐把床单什么的换下来扔到洗衣机里。

他从焉栩嘉的睡裤兜里掏出一张小纸片，上面画了几个正字，边上标着日期。张颜齐数一数，突然意识到那是焉栩嘉在算他下班的时间，一小时画一道，竟然每一天都坚持记下来了。  
他一个人待在家里的时候，是不是也窝在吊椅里，睡得很香呢。张颜齐心里像化掉的冰激凌蛋糕一样软塌塌的。怎么还有点小女孩心思，他偷偷笑了一声，把纸条压到焉栩嘉的水杯下面。

阳光明媚的晴天。张颜齐靠在洗衣机旁，拿出手机点开一个对话框。“南南，”他用带着重庆口音的普通话发语音：“你那天组乐队工作室的资料，再发给我看看呗。”  
对方回过来的消息带点诧异：“哦呦，你终于想通喽？”  
张颜齐的目光越过重重阻碍，停在焉栩嘉身上：“想通了。”


End file.
